Revelations
by fyhaleb
Summary: Setting is post mid-season finale: What will happen to Caleb? Who will find out about Toby first? Will Wren come back into Hanna's life? Haleb-centric w/ multiple chapters in the making that will be updated regularly .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was numb. It had been two hours since she had arrived at the hospital. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria all frantically trying to figure out where Caleb was and how he was doing, only to be told to wait. For two grisly hours they waited. Hanna never said a word; in fact she barely even moved an inch. It was like no one was around her. The girls took turns, as it seemed, giving her reassuring speeches and guaranteeing to her that everything was going to be okay. No matter how much she wanted to believe them, she couldn't.

It was like the world had stopped ever since she saw Caleb, the one person she couldn't live without, being loaded into an ambulance. She nearly crashed to the ground in pure agony, desperate for this just to all go away. But it wasn't the case. Caleb was shot. Emily killed someone. And "A" was still out there waiting to find another way to hurt her.

As Hanna sat, she was oblivious to everything around her except when she saw what looked to be a doctor heading her way. She looked up, noticing that it was the same doctor she initially saw wheeling Caleb into the emergency room. She stood up so quick that not even Spencer could figure out why until she too saw the doctor. In unison, Aria, Spencer, and Emily all got up to hear the news that could potentially crush one of their best friends. Of course, they were being as optimistic as possible to Hanna, but deep down they knew it could go either way. They hadn't known where the bullet had hit Caleb, they knew just as little as Hanna.

"Are you here for Caleb Rivers?" The doctor said, completely forgetting about Hanna practically begging for any news on what had happen to Caleb when he was first brought into the hospital.

With Hanna unable to work her vocal chords, nearly choking back more tears, Spencer answered, "Yes."

"Well. As you know Mr. River's was shot. Luckily the bullet went through and through. We weren't able to clean all of the damages..." Hanna once again, nearly fell down. It was the words she was dreading the most. She was waiting for the catch when the doctor continued, "However, we were able to clean enough."

A smile slowly trickled over Hanna's face as she understood what the doctor just said. _He is going to be fine, _she thought_. _Those words replaying over and over in her head and even though the doctor never said exactly those words, she knew he would.

"Can…Can he have visitors?" Said Hanna, having finally said something for the first time in a while.

"Yes, but not too many. We don't want him crowded. The medicine has begun to kick in so he should wake up in the next couple of hours or so. Depending on how well he reacts to the medicine, he could be walking out of here in a day or two with a full recovery." Said the doctor who didn't really know how much the four girls wanted to hear these words. Sure, she felt joy for the girls, but she didn't know what they have gone through. With Maya dying only 5 months ago, none of them could handle another death of a loved one. If anything, neither Spencer, Emily, nor Aria could handle Hanna in the wake of another death, especially if it was Caleb.

The girls knew Hanna would need her own time with Caleb so instead of all the girls going only Hanna and Spencer went. It was a no brainer that if any of the three girls went with Hanna, it would be Spencer. Not only was Spencer the most rational at the time to handle a distraught Hanna, she was also the second closest to Caleb. Over the past month Caleb and Spencer have been getting along really well. She felt for Hanna, not as strongly, but she felt something. Her friend was in the hospital and she needed to be there.

* * *

The room was peaceful despite all the negative feelings coming with it. The walls were bleach white, making everything around it illuminated. There were flowers, but not the kind you would want to wake up to after a near death experience.

Hanna walked into the room first with her eyes facing forward. She slowly turned her head to see the one person she couldn't get her mind off of. He was lying still with his hair lying as neatly on the bed as he was. He had a small tube coming out of his arm to keep his fluids in check while a medium size machine stood next to him giving a play-by-play of his heart rate. He looked normal like as if nothing had happened for him. But Hanna knew what had happened and as much as she tried to hold back her tears they started to stream down her face.

Spencer knew that Hanna needed her space and needed to be alone with Caleb so she excused herself, leaving Hanna staring intently at the still body of her boyfriend.

After standing in the same spot for some time now, she finally built up the courage to walk towards him. She breathed steadily as she walked towards the bed. She pulled up a chair that was lying next to the wall. She sat down and took his hand while tears began to swarm her eyes as she cleared her through.

With every ounce in her body fighting off what seemed to be a breakdown, she began to talk.

"Hey…." She smiled to herself, full of joy that she knew these were not her last words to him. "I know you can't hear me and that's fine. I….I just want you to know that I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay here as long as it takes for you to recover because…" Now she began to choke on her words. She thought it would be easy saying these words to him, but with the situation at hand, she found it extremely hard.

"Because I love you. I love you so much so you can't leave me, okay? You can't….not again."

She then looked at him to see any signs of movement. When she saw nothing, she gently laid her head beside him. Still holding his hand, she finally began to feel at home. She took one last look at him and closed her eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Spencer left her friend. She had gone back down to the lobby and sat next to Emily and Aria. Neither of them said a word until Spencer looked at her watch and noticed it was already one-thirty at night.

"We should head home. Let's go get Hanna." She said. Emily and Aria agreed and they all got on their way to retrieve Hanna.

When they came upon the room they saw Hanna next to Caleb. They saw she was asleep and a smiled crossed all their faces when they realized they didn't have to try to pry their best friend away from her boyfriend who almost died. Aria saw a blanket folded neatly at the bottom of the bed and went to go get it and put it on Hanna. As she began to wrap her friend in a nice, fuzzy blanket she noticed something. _They were holding hands._ The fact that they were holding hands wasn't the odd part, but the fact that they were _both _holding hands. Had Caleb waken up and talked to Hanna? Surely no considering he only came out of surgery a half hour ago. Then how did he manage to maintain a tight and firm grip of Hanna's hand? Aria didn't want to overthink it and just left them in that moment.

The three girls left leaving Hanna by Caleb's side where she always will be, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been seven hours since Hanna fell asleep alongside Caleb, making it now eight-thirty in the morning. Despite having a fuzzy blanket draped over her throughout the night, she still felt the occasional breezes that came through the slightly open widow across from where she was. Caleb didn't wake up the entire night either, or at least not since he tightly grabbed a hold of Hanna's hand. It was still a mystery to Aria as she thought about it the rest of the night on how Caleb was able to grab Hanna's had while being under the control of strong medications.

Hanna was starting to come to consciousness when she felt a warm feeling on the side of her face. She was still somewhat asleep when she fluttered her eyes open trying to figure out what was so gently touching her. The first thing she noticed was the olive-skinned look of a thumb grazing her check ever so softly. She knew there would only be one person who would do that to her and he was lying right next to her.

"C-Caleb?" She mumbled, finally realizing that it had indeed been Caleb who was, and still is, grasping a side of her head with his soft hand.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you." Hanna, containing her happiness, was overjoyed with the sound coming out of Caleb's mouth. Even though it wasn't anything special, it just felt good to hear something come out of Caleb's mouth because around seven hours ago, she didn't know if she ever would hear another word from him.

"No, no it's fine. How long have you been up?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Relieved that Hanna didn't miss much of Caleb's coming of consciousness, Hanna smiled.

"How are you feeling? Are the meds working?" Hanna began spewing numerous questions, but Caleb seemed to know that this would happen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caleb quickly began saying to avoid the many other questions that were forming in her brain and almost coming out of her mouth.

Hanna smiled once again, but this time a tear began to fall down her face. Caleb wiped the tear away with the hand that has been holding her head for the past five minutes.

"Hanna, it's okay."

She choked back more tears as she began to say, "I'm just really glad you're okay. I just….I'm really happy."

He smiled and made a small and gentle pull on Hanna's head signaling her to come closer to him. So she did and for the first time in a while, their lips met each other's. For a kiss that only lasted a few seconds, it was there most passionate kiss yet to come. Thoughts raced through both of their minds as they pondered on what it would be like if they didn't have each other in their lives. Caleb knew that if he had not been so lucky last night, Hanna would be utterly crushed. If the roles were reversed, he would be just as hurt, which is why he didn't regret bringing the gun. He knew the chances of last night, and if bringing the gun meant protecting Hanna and her friends, he would do it all over again.

As their lips departed from each other, tears still streaming down Hanna's face, Hanna pressed her forehead onto his. They looked at each other and appreciated the fact that they were with each other.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Hanna looked to her right and noticed that her phone was going off. She slowly broke away from Caleb and walked toward her phone and saw that it was Emily calling. Even though Caleb and Hanna were just sharing what potentially was there most intimate moment, Hanna answered.

"Hello." Hanna said while clearing her throat at the same time.

"Hey, Hanna. Listen, I know you're busy with Caleb, but we really need to talk." Surprisingly it wasn't Emily, who was the one specifically calling as indicated from caller id, it was Aria.

"I, um, can't. Caleb just woke up and I can't really deal with "A" right now."

Taking a pause before talking, Aria tried again to convince her friend that what they needed to talk about was more important than spending time with Caleb. "I know, but trust me, when you know what we need to tell you, you won't regret leaving."

Hanna sighed. Why is her best friend making her choose between her boyfriend who almost died and finding out about something that could potentially lead to finding out about "A"?

"Is there a reason you can't say this over the phone?"

"It's not really something you say over the phone…."

Hanna thought for a second and finally gave in. "Fine. Alright. I'll…." She looked over at Caleb to try to figure out how understanding he will be of her leaving. "I'll be at your house in ten."

She hung up the phone and turned completely around to face Caleb. She bit her bottom lip trying to figure out what could possibly be more important than Caleb at this point.

"I'm really, really sorry. Aria apparently has some big "A" news that for some godforsaken reason can't wait and I have to go meet her…." Before he said anything Hanna quickly added, "I'll be back as soon as possible and I will tell you everything she tells me."

Instead of hearing the expected "It's more important than me?" speech that Hanna was fully expecting Caleb said, "Okay. Just be careful, alright?"

Hanna paused for a second to realize he approved of her leaving him for someone else even though he just came out of a near death experience.

"Wait, you're okay with that? Of me leaving?" Hanna asked, still confused.

"Well if it means getting one step closer to finding out about "A", then yeah."

Another smile appeared on her face as she said thank you to Caleb. She walked over, kissed him, and grabbed his hand at the same time.

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes, send out a search party." She said, half joking but half serious at the same time.

She began walking away, trying to hold his hand for as long as possible to the point where it was just their fingers touching. She was nearly out of the doorframe when she took one last glance at him and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hanna departed the hospital anxious to find out what Aria couldn't possibly tell her over the phone. Many theories raced through her mind, but the most prominent one is that maybe they found out who "A" is. That could be the only logical theory, right? She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. Hanna couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of finding out who "A" is when she hit a ton of traffic on her way to Spencer's house. Instead of waiting for her turn to get through the unbearable traffic she decided to take a detour.

Though she knew that this was longer than the original route, she knew it would also be quicker considering the heavy traffic on the original route. This specific way went through the backwoods of Rosewood, opening her up to the wonderful beauty around her. Tall, leafy trees crept along the road, just barely missing the black pavement. Hanna didn't even notice the beautiful forest surrounding her as she was more preoccupied with the imposing theories in her mind.

As she continued down the long stretch of road her car began to act different. As opposed to keeping a normal correlation between the amount of force she put on the pedal and the actual speed it went, it began to slow down unexpectedly. In a minute or so, the entire car came to a stop. Hanna stomped on the pedal repeatedly hoping to get the car going again, but she had no luck. The car was dead and there was no one around her for one and a half miles.

Despite her lack of knowledge for cars, Hanna decided to get out of the car and look under the hood to see if she could detect the problem. When the hood of the car was completely open, Hanna peered inside. She had no idea what she was looking at, in fact; it looked like a distant land to her.

Frustrated, Hanna walked furiously to the front seat, leaving the hood open, and searched for her phone.

"Of course." She said to herself, realizing that of all the things that could make this day even worse, her phone battery was dead as well. She quickly jerked her head back against the headrest of her seat and began contemplating whether or not she should walk back to the hospital. After realizing that that would mean walking one and a half miles, she dismissed the idea.

She tried to start the car up again, but once again it failed to start. She took a deep breath followed by an exhausted sigh; she closed her eyes and succumbed to her exhaustion.

* * *

"Where the hell is Hanna?" said an angry Spencer. Spencer usually never swears, but on this occasion it seemed to slip her mouth. It was understandable given what was going on. The girls finally found some news about "A" and what they get in return is a lie from their best friend.

"It has been over an hour. I'm calling her again." Spencer said while pulling out her phone.

"You have already called her five times." Aria interrupted. "Lets just drive to the hospital. She is most likely still there."

"Okay. Fine" Spencer finally agreed.

The three girls quickly grabbed their purses and jackets and headed for the car. They drove fast, but safely to the hospital where they thought for sure their friend would be. As mad as the girls were at Hanna for lying on the phone by telling them she was coming, but then staying at the hospital, they tried not to hold it against her. They knew that if it was Paige, or Toby, or even Ezra, they would not leave their side either.

As the pulled up to the hospital and filed in one by one, they made their way to Caleb's room. Without knocking they all stormed into his room immediately looking for Hanna.

"Uh…Hi." Caleb said wondering why Spencer, Emily, and Aria just burst into his room unannounced.

"Where's Hanna?" Emily said quickly after she noticed Hanna was not in the room.

"I thought she was with you." Caleb said while making a perplexed expression on his face.

"She was supposed to be with us, but she never showed up. We figured she just stayed back with you." Aria said.

"No, she left a couple minutes after you called."

A worried expression plastered on all the girls faces as well as Caleb's. There was a long pause before Spencer said what was on everyone's minds, "Then where is she?"

After another long pause Caleb said, "Have you tried calling her?"

"Of course we did." Retorted a worried Emily.

Silence surrounded the room. _Where could Hanna be_ was the question everyone was thinking about.

"Alright. Lets go to her house. Maybe she stopped there or…I don't know, but we could at least wait there until she calls." Aria said and everyone immediately agreed.

"I'm coming with you." Caleb said as he began to get up from his bed.

"What? Are you insane? You need to stay in the hospital and rest!" Emily said, practically screaming.

"Say all you want," Caleb continued to get out of bed while wincing in pain. "I'm still coming. This is Hanna we are talking about."

The three girls looked at each other. Knowing full well that Hanna would be beyond pissed if they let Caleb come, they reached a decision and in unison they all said, "Fine."

Caleb smiled. "Thank you. Now can you try to convince the nurse to let me leave while I get dressed?"

They waited a couple of seconds then they all walked out of the room to try to convince, what probably will be a very stubborn nurse, to let Caleb leave the hospital.

* * *

"Hanna…Hanna….Hanna!" said a familiar voice.

Hanna, startled from the sudden noise, moved her head toward the window to see who it was that just awoke her.

"Wren?" Hanna said, very sharp and confused.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Your car? Is it not working?"

"Yeah….Wait, how did you know I was here?"

While Wren opened her car door to have a more direct conversation then just through the window he answered, "I didn't. I was on my way home from the hospital when I noticed your car on the side of the road." Hanna, accepting Wren's gesture, got out of the car to talk to him.

"Do you happen to know anything about cars?" asked Hanna with a small smile and head tilt.

"I think so. Maybe all you need is a jump start." They then walked to the hood of the car, standing next to each other; Wren began to take a look for the problem as to why her car was not working.

"Well your battery level seems full….Ah. It looked like one of your cables is missing." Wren stated even though he knew Hanna probably had no idea what that meant. "That means that there is nothing I can really do without breaking my car in the process. Sorry."

With both of them looking at each other, almost touching, Wren moved his hand over Hanna's. She looked down and bit her bottom lip. Not wanting to be rude to the guy who is helping her in her time of need, she slowly pulled her hand away. As Hanna began that motion, Wren followed knowing that he was being rejected once again.

"Well um….Thanks for help. I guess I'll just walk back to the hospital or something and get a hold of triple A." Hanna said, trying to be as polite as possible considering she just rejected him not even a minute ago.

"Nonsense, I'll take you home and you can call them there." Wren said with a smile. He knew it was hard for Hanna to do what she just did. She had only been broken up with Caleb for a month and a half so he had to give her some time to recover.

"No, no. You don't have to do that."

"Please, the pleasure is mine." They looked at each other, smiled and then walked over to his car right after closing the hood of Hanna's car and locking it. They headed home in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been an entire hour since the three girls and Caleb had left the hospital in hopes of finding their missing friend. They all headed straight for Hanna's house thinking that it would be the most likely place she would be. To their dismay, Hanna was not at her house and neither was any sign of her being there earlier.

Instead of seeking another location where their friend might be, they all decided to settle themselves in the Marin's living room which to their luck happened to be right next to the front door. Despite their minds being in a constant worry, they all looked at ease in the way they were positioned on the furniture. Caleb lay horizontally across a long, plush couch while Aria, Spencer, and Emily shared a seat on the second couch on the opposite side of the room. They knew that if they didn't hear a word from Hanna in the next ten minutes, they would have to resort to calling the police. They didn't want to considering their past confrontations with the Rosewood PD, but they knew they would have to.

As the five minute mark approached as to when they would have to call the police, Caleb decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He asked the other girls, but they all said no. As Caleb made his way to the kitchen and then entered the clean room, a ruckus came from the front of the house.

"You can wash your hands in the kitchen. My mom won't be home for another hour." said a missing voice. The door opened and a familiar figure walked through the door followed by another tall figure right behind her.

"Hanna!" exclaimed a newly worried-free Emily.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" said Hanna even though she knew the answer the second she asked. She knew that with all the girls constant paranoia that they would all be worried even if she was only twenty minutes late. However, she was not twenty minutes late this time, she was two hours late.

"Us? Hanna, where have you been?"

Hanna widened her eyes for a quick second while saying, "Long story."

"Don't worry, we have time." said Caleb standing outside the kitchen doorframe, just a couple feet away from her.

"Caleb? What the hell are you doing here?" Hanna was beyond angry. Not at him so much, but at the girls for letting him leave the hospital a day after being shot without being fully recovered.

"You let him leave the hospital? What were you thinking?" screamed a furious Hanna.

"Hanna-" But before any of the girls could answer, Caleb interrupted.

"Hanna…" Caleb took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. He gently grabbed the side of her face farthest away from him, turning her towards him. He grabbed the other side of her face soon after. Her heart melted as soon as she looked at him and all of the anger she had at the girls and him a couple of seconds ago went away. They each took slow and shallow breaths while they both embraced each other's presence.

After taking another calm breath Caleb continued, "I'm fine. What happened? Was it…." They both knew where that sentenced was leading to.

"No, no. My, uh, car just broke down a couple miles from the hospital and Wren helped me." Hanna said, trying to reassure him quickly.

Caleb nodded and looked away from Hanna to take a firm look at Wren who was standing almost directly behind Hanna. As Caleb continued to look at him he slowly moved his hands off Hanna's face.

"And you just happened to be there?" Caleb asked Wren in a sharp tone.

"Yes I was, unlike you." Wren retorted. Caleb was taken aback from the harshness of that statement.

"Excuse me? You know, I'm getting real tired of you just showing up." A hint of anger appeared in Caleb's voice as he said what he has wanted to say ever since he saw Hanna at the grill with Wren.

"Caleb…" Hanna said quietly but loud enough for both of the males to hear it.

"You broke up with her, remember? You lost your right to be jealous." As Wren said this, Caleb realized that only a certain amount of people knew that he and Hanna had gotten back together.

Careful not to totally spill the entire secret Caleb responded, "You know I'd watch yourself because at the end of the day, you're the one who's going to get heartbroken."

Without wanting this horrible situation to get worse Hanna was forced to but in by saying, "Wren, you should go."

With that, Wren nodded and left without saying another word. As the door slammed shut, silence struck the entire house.

"Real mature." Hanna said while storming off into the kitchen heading for the sink to wash her stained filled hands.

Following her to the kitchen Caleb retorted, "Hanna, you and I both know why I did that."

"What are you talking about?" Hanna began to wash her hands, rubbing thoroughly to get all of the grease off.

"You know what, I know what. Even they," gesturing to the three girls standing awkwardly in Hanna's living room, "know what. Hanna, this guy…"

Hanna turned around to face Caleb. "Do you not trust me?"

"I _do_ trust you, just not him." She could hear the pain in his voice as he said those words.

"Hey," grabbing his hands she continued, "I love you. Not him. Believe me when I say there is nothing going on."

And she was right. There was nothing going on between her and Wren, no matter how much Wren thought it. Hanna knew she should have never led him on by kissing him that one day in the mental hospital, but it was an accident. It was a fluke which she regretted almost instantly. Even if she was starting to feel something for him that couple of weeks where she was without Caleb, she never unfell for Caleb. In fact, her feelings for him grew stronger in his absence because that was when she realized how much she needed Caleb in her life.

After hearing those endearing words come out of her mouth, Caleb pulled her to him and kissed her while she kissed him back. They pulled back for a quick second to rest their foreheads against each other's just like they did in the hospital earlier in the day.

As they were about to kiss again Hanna began to shout to the girls in the other room, "What was it you needed to tell me." Caleb threw his head back with a smile across his face while Hanna bit her bottom lip. Then the two, while holding each other's hands, headed for the room right next to them to hear some news that would shock both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll hopefully be able to get back into this and update weekly, but if not, sorry. This is partially because I am very busy and am still trying to figure out how to continue this story. I'm thinking there will be at least 2 more chapters, but possibly more or less. **

**Chapter 5**

Instead of delivering the news in the living room where everyone was, Spencer thought it would be best if they did it in a more secluded place. So the four girls and Caleb headed upstairs into Hanna's room where they all stood in a disfigured circle with arms crossed.

"Well?" said Hanna being impatient as always.

"Mona's been sneaking out of Radley's!" blurted Emily. She didn't want to keep this burden of a secret anymore. She knew Hanna needed to know and she wanted to be straight forward and not beat around the bush like the other girls would have. The sooner Hanna knew, the sooner they could find answers because Hanna is the only one that Mona would truly listen to.

Everyone, including Caleb, turned to Hanna to see her reaction to the words that just came out of Emily's mouth. It was a delicate subject considering Hanna was the only one who seemed to understand Mona or at least _understood_ her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" said Hanna while trying to hide her shock.

"How long?" asked Caleb trying divert the attention away from Hanna even if it only was for a couple of seconds.

The three girls looked at each other and Spencer answered, "Couple of weeks."

"And you've been keeping this from me for this long?" Hanna said, mildly shouting.

"We just found out about it today from Spencer….Speaking of Spencer," Aria turned to Spencer. "who'd you even hear this from?"

Spencer lowered her head avoiding any eye contact. "Well….Um….About that…." Spencer bit her lip trying to put off telling even a bigger reveal than what was told to Hanna a couple of minutes ago. "Toby-"

Suddenly the lights turned off along with the power of the entire house. The room was pitch black except for a trickle of moonlight coming through the window. Hanna walked over slowly to her light switch, flicking it up and down hoping for the lights to come back on.

"Hanna, you're going to break it." Spencer said without offering another alternative.

Hanna then went to the door and began to open it when Aria asked her what she was doing.

"I'm going to turn on the damn power!" Hanna was being more irrational then usual but it was understandable after hearing that her ex-best friend might be the face of the new A.

"Hanna! Wait!" Caleb screamed in a whisper and went after her. She was already halfway down the hallway with Caleb only a few feet behind her. She was about to turn the corner to go down the stairs when Caleb noticed a dark, hooded figure reflecting off of the mirror coming up the stairs slowly. As Hanna was just starting to turn the corner, Caleb pulled her back. He pinned himself up against the wall with Hanna right in front of him, pressing against each other tightly. His right hand covered her mouth while his left hand held hers against the wall to prevent any sudden movement. Hanna soon realized why he did this when she looked at the mirror herself.

He slowly let Hanna go when he realized that she knew what was happening. The hooded figure made its way up the stairs when Caleb quietly reached for the lamp that was across the hallway, lying on a glass table. He gently removed the cover and then the light bulb. Just as he got the object into position, the figure was reaching the finale stair. With a small, but powerful force, he hit the figure with the base of the lamp causing the person to fall back down the stairs.

"Stay behind me." Caleb demanded and she listened and slowly followed Caleb down the stairs. The figure was now facing the ground, crawling away while wincing in pain. In one smooth motion, Caleb grabbed the person from behind and turned it to face him as he pulled off the hood covering a face that has been haunting his girlfriend and her three friends for a year.

Taken aback from what he saw, Caleb took a step back. Hanna was just as shocked as Caleb was with her jaw literally dropped. A couple seconds afterwards the three other girls ran for the stairs to see what was going on.

"Toby?" Screamed a distraught Spencer from the top of the stairs wondering why her boyfriend was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Spencer ran down the stairs and pushed past Hanna and Caleb to give aid to her injured boyfriend.

"How? Are you? No…" Hanna said trying to figure out what was happening. Emily and Aria were just as confused looking down at the situation unfolding. Spencer however seemed to be more concerned about the well being of Toby to notice how bad the image looked to her friends. Toby was wearing a black hoodie with black gloves, just the items "A" would wear.

"I was going to tell you. Toby…" Spencer was too scared to hear the reactions of her friends to finish the sentence.

"I'm "A". Well I'm not "A", but I've been working for him or her." Toby finished.

"Oh my god." Aria said, not really knowing what else to say.

"You have to hear him out. He's the one who told me about Mona." Spencer pleaded.

"What? You expect us to listen to him after all that "A" has done? You can, but I'm not going to." Hanna crossed her arms across her chest. Spencer then turned to look at Aria for reassurance.

"Don't look at me, I'm with Hanna." Aria said.

Turning to Emily as Spencer's last resort Emily began, "I know "A" has done really horrible things, but I think we should hear him out."

While Toby was registering the fact that Emily is actually giving him a chance to tell his side of the story, Aria was getting impatient. "Go on." She demanded waiting for the punch line to this whole ordeal.

"A while ago when I was still working in Rosewood, I noticed a lot of fishy things going on. With the whole story about Mona going around I couldn't help but think that maybe there was still someone like her around because Spencer was still jumping every time her phone rang. When I asked her to tell me what was going on, she refused to tell me so I figured it out myself. Mona knew I was trying to find answers so I thought the best way to find out what was going on was to get to the source and my only way to do that was through Mona. She recruited me for the "A" team and I have been," putting quotations with his fingers around the next three words, "helping them out."

After Toby told the girls and Caleb about his escapade to find the true culprit behind "A", the girls told him to leave so they could process the information. Not only did they just find out about Mona sneaking out of Radley, but now they know Toby is working with "A". Each girl already formulated different opinions regarding Toby. Hanna is refusing to believe a word out of Toby's mouth, Aria is just about the same except she is giving him some benefit of the doubt, Emily is understanding and accepting his story, and Spencer is completely on his side. After an hour of sitting in Hanna's room thinking about the day's events, Emily, Aria, and Spencer left leaving Hanna with Caleb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Aria, Emily, and Spencer departed the gloomy scene, Hanna and Caleb remained in her house with the power back on. Hanna was standing in the same position where she said goodbye to the girls earlier. She was in front of the bed, arms crossed, but with just enough room to let herself bite her thumb while Caleb sat on the top of the bed looking worriedly at Hanna. He wanted to cheer her up, but he honestly didn't know what to say.

Breaking the silence Hanna turned to Caleb and asked, "Please tell me you don't believe anything he said?"

"I don't know." He said while shaking his head.

Completely oblivious to what Caleb said Hanna continued, "I mean, why should I? Toby has made my and everyone else I care about lives a living hell. And now I'm supposed to believe some story he made up probably in the looney bin with Mona?"

"Hanna…" Caleb stood up and walked over to Hanna. He put his hands on her arms and slid his hands down to meet hers. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

Hanna looked at Caleb, smiled, and in a flirty voice said, "You know, just because Emily, Aria, and Spencer are fine with Toby doesn't mean I have to be."

"Exactly." Caleb said with a smirk across his face and then a laugh fell from both of their faces. They leaned into each other and their lips met. Hanna's hand moved to the back of his head where it always lies when they become intimate. Caleb's hand moved to her face where he caressed her check ever so gently. They turned around so as Hanna's back was facing the bed. They began to move back and soon came across the bed. In a slow motion Hanna fell down onto the bed, moving down it until they reached the head of the bed.

While still kissing Hanna began to pull off Caleb's shirt. Her shirt was already unbuttoned because they both had the same intentions in mind. Despite their desire for complete intimacy tonight, they knew they couldn't go that far for that Caleb would be in unbearable pain from the wound he succumbed to earlier.

Just before they fell asleep with her head on top of his bare chest and his arm wrapped around her, they whispered to each other.

In a calm soothing tone Caleb whispered, "I love you, Hanna."

She responded in the same tone, "I love you too."

* * *

The time was now three in the morning and Caleb was sleeping in Hanna's bed while Hanna was not. Hanna had woken up to a famished mouth and went to the kitchen to satisfy her thirst and hunger. Her mother had decided to spend the night at Pastor Teds, leaving Hanna and Caleb alone in the house.

As of now, Caleb had not noticed the empty half of the bed but that was until he heard a loud noise sounding like something breaking from downstairs. His eyes quickly opened and just as quickly, he turned to face the empty side of the bed only to notice Hanna was not there. When he noticed this he shot up, jumped out of bed, and grabbed his shirt. He ran down the stairs putting on his shirt at the same time.

When he reached the kitchen he let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as though Hanna was at the sink doing dishes and the reasoning behind the abrupt noise was that a cup had dropped from the counter.

After letting out another breath Caleb asked, "Is there a reason you're doing the dishes at three in the morning?"

Hanna put the back of her hand to her nose to gently wiped some of her tears from her face. As Caleb noticed her sniffling, his mood changed from relief to concern.

"I was getting water when I, um, saw today's headlines." Caleb looked over to the counter and saw today's paper laying open showing the headline in big, bold letters. It read, "Radley's Return!" with a picture of Mona right under it.

"Hanna…" He was once again speechless. So much has happened today and Caleb couldn't think of another way to reassure her.

"You know, the first couple of months she was in Radley I visited her every week. Every time I visited her I always wondered what I did that was so wrong to make her do the things she had done. And now you keep telling me it's going to be okay and we'll make it through it," she turns around to face Caleb, "but I'm sorry, it's not going to be okay. Caleb, you just got shot! And as much as I want to be with you, I can't take the risks anymore."

She walks past him, holding in her tears. As she reached the stairs, Caleb ran up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "Don't I have a say in any of this?" Caleb asked, frustrated but also sympathetic towards Hanna's actions.

"No." She said being stubborn as usual. "I don't know if you have forgotten, but my life wasn't paradise before I met you. For all I know, I could be lost somewhere in Arizona if I hadn't met you or sleeping on another bus bench. When all these bad things happen, I do question why I'm still here, but only for a second until I realize that it's because of you."

Hanna looked at him and started to smile. She had tried holding back her tears during the whole conversation, but now she just couldn't. When tears began streaming down her face Caleb pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. They stayed in the moment for a while, appreciating each other's compassion and loving for each other.

* * *

A new day approached and it happened to be the first day back to school ever since the incident that occurred that grave October night. The girls didn't know what to expect walking down the hallways. They hoped that everything would blow over and that everyone would just mind their own business, but it was Rosewood so all bets were off. Every time something happened to them there would always be some sort of ridicule so it wasn't too far off to assume that it would happen this time, especially considering the specific events of that night.

Even though Caleb stayed the night at the Marin's house, Hanna had arrived to school alone because Caleb had to stop by his apartment and change. She hadn't talked to any of the girls since she last saw them so she could sort everything out on her own, without any persuasion coming from anyone besides Caleb. Each of the girls would try to get her on their side except for Aria, for she was mostly on Hanna's side with only small doubts.

Hanna arrived at school just a couple minutes before class started to avoid any talks with her friends. The halls were packed with people going on with their lives as if nothing in Rosewood was wrong. So she headed to her locker and when she was almost done with her avoidance plan she spotted Toby down the hall. Just as she noticed him, he noticed her and began walking in her direction, aimed at her. She quickly slammed her locker shut and started walking in the opposite direction but Toby had already caught up.

"Hanna, wait!" Toby said just as he reached her. "Listen, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but we need to talk."

"I don't have time for this." She turned around and began walking away when she felt a grip on her arm and a sudden tug that turned her around to face Toby once again.

"It's about Mona." Toby whispered to her closely so as no one could hear them. She looked at him wanting to know more and just when she was about to say they could talk privately, they were interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Asked Caleb as he took an assertive stance next to Hanna, but facing both of them. Toby let go of Hanna and let out a subtle smirk and told him, "Nothing. I just thought Hanna and I could talk."

As soon as Toby said that he began to walk away, but Caleb couldn't resist continuing the conversation that he wasn't even a part of.

"Just one question. Do you guys all meet together or do you just plan your life destroying ideas individually?" Caleb said with a distinct smile across his face. After Caleb said this Toby stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. The three other girls appeared after turning the corner of the hallway and immediately noticed the tension between the two guys and Hanna.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Toby asserted, taking a step towards Caleb.

Caleb responded by taking a step towards Toby showing that he was not afraid of him. "No I don't think you do. Do you even see all the damage you've done?"

"I'm protecting them!" Toby nearly screamed, now face to face with Caleb. Everyone in the hallway stood still and didn't dare say anything. The girls were now lined up with each other, watching as the fight escalated.

"Well you could have fooled me." Caleb said.

"Easy for you to say. You got the truth from Hanna, I didn't! But you know, at least I didn't break up with her because she didn't tell me. I guess when the going gets rough, Caleb gets going."

Within a couple of seconds, Toby stumbled back. Caleb had punched him straight across his face, hitting his nose hard enough that it started to bleed.

"I can't wait until people start seeing your true colors." Caleb said as Toby began to stand up straight. Soon after, Toby jolted towards Caleb and pushed him against a locker, both gripping each other's collars. Once Caleb pinned Toby against the wall, Toby pushed him off and onto the ground. Just as Toby was about to return the punch, Mrs. Montgomery appeared to break up the fight.

"Boys, boys! Break it up!" Mrs. Montgomery screamed making sure they heard her as if anyone else was actually talking. "What is the matter with you two?" When she received no answer she demanded that they went to the principal's office along with the four girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello. Wow, it has been way to long and I'm sorry. Alas, I am updating now and will continue throughout the summer. I do have some idea for the next couple chapters so they should be coming fairly soon. **

It had been ten minutes since Toby and Caleb were sent to the principal's office to find out how punished they would be for starting a fight on school grounds. Caleb was an A student and Toby didn't even go to Rosewood High anymore so it was questionable to the girls on how much trouble the boys would be in.

The four girls were in the hallway all with different body languages shown in the way they were positioned. Aria and Emily were sitting on the bench with Aria being on her phone and Emily laying herself across the bench with her head on Aria's lap. They were nowhere near how concerned Hanna and Spencer were for none of their significant others were in trouble at the moment. Spencer positioned herself against the white plastered wall with her arms crossed clearly showing her anger with this situation. Hanna was acting quite the opposite. She began pacing soon after the boys went into the principal's room and had a worried expression through the whole ordeal. Aria noticed her friend's concerned behavior and tried to calm her down.

"Hanna," She ignored her, being too preoccupied with worrying about what could happen to Caleb. "He's not going to be in that much trouble. Mr. James knows that this is Caleb's first-." Hanna cut her off finally explaining to everyone what she was worried about.

"I'm not worried about Principal pushover. I'm worried about…" Hanna looked over at Spencer hoping that she didn't realize where she was going with that sentence.

"No, go on. Don't stop because I'm here." Spencer said, now looking at Hanna. "I mean it's not like you guys are already plotting your revenge on Toby behind my back."

"That's not fair." Aria retorted.

"You're right. It's just…I don't know what to do. Do I believe him when my gut is screaming not to or do I doubt him when my heart is telling me not to?" Spencer knew that if it was anyone else that was A she would be on the attack. Unfortunately this was not the case in that her boyfriend who she trusted so much also happened to be the person who betrayed her.

"Well maybe Caleb is right," Emily lifted herself off of Aria and turned to face the rest of the girls. "We need to see his true colors. Think about it, would the Toby we know really have a fight with Caleb? And why was he at Hanna's house that night anyways? Even if Mona had something on him, would it really be that big that would cause him to betray us?"

The girls tried to find an answer for those questions, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Hanna's head shot up from looking at the ground and her eyes widened. "I have an idea," All the girls turned their attention towards Hanna, waiting for this idea to solve everyone's problems. "If we get Toby's phone, maybe we can get lucky and find something that proves Toby wasn't lying."

"I can get it," Spencer said almost immediately after Hanna finished speaking. Just soon after the idea was given, the principal's door opened and out came Toby and Caleb – both looking furious.

Both Hanna and Spencer darted toward their significant others, each going in a different direction leaving Aria and Emily alone in the empty school hallway.

"One point Caleb, zero points Toby," Aria said both laughing at the joke. With all the drama going on it felt nice that both Aria and Emily's love lives were good. Sure, Aria and Ezra were having some trouble with the Maggie situation but they were getting by and Emily and Paige could not be doing any better.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since the school fight and Caleb and Hanna had already discussed what had happened. Caleb was being over-protective and he knew that, but at the same time Hanna could not be mad at him for being like that. He was her knight in shining armor after all.

It was around dinner time and Caleb and Hanna decided to have it together, both sitting at her kitchen counter eating some leftover Chinese food. It was silent for the first five minutes then Caleb finally broke the silence.

"So after dinner do you want to watch a movie? I heard Silver Linings Playbook was amazing."

Hanna looked at him guilty, knowing that her response would upset him. It was not the decline that would upset him, but the reasoning behind it. "I can't…Um, I was actually thinking about going to see Toby."

"You're going to what?" Caleb looked at Hanna completely puzzled. Why was she going to see the guy who almost got him expelled? The guy who also is on the A team!

"Well before you interrupted us today he needed to talk to me about Mona so I-," Hanna stopped after seeing the look on his face. His face was so strange to Hanna because it was a look of understanding which to Hanna was shocking because she completely anticipated more fighting.

"Say something," Hanna pleaded.

"Okay. You should go, I can't hold you back from everything that I don't like. I trust you, but I need you to call me the second you're done with him so I know you are alright. " They both smiled at their understanding. So after ten more minutes of eating and talking about other topics at hand, she was off to go see Toby. She tried to think of what it was Toby wanted to talk about and knowing it was about Mona made her more worried than usual.

She arrived at the motel he was staying at after getting the address and approval from Spencer. It was an average motel and looked very similar to the motel that had A's lair. She walked slowly, taking a deep breath every other step towards Toby's room. Right before she got to Toby's room someone from behind called her name. She turned around and with her luck, it was Wren. As if the situation could not have become more awkward, Toby appeared from outside his door looking around to see was what going on.

"Wren, hi," She looked back at Toby wondering if there was enough time for her to barge into his room to avoid this awkward encounter. To her dismay, there was not.

"What are you doing at the world's creepiest motel?" Wren asked, not noticing Toby behind her.

"I could ask you that same question."

Wren smiled just like he did every time he was around Hanna. "I'm visiting my mate a couple doors down who's visiting from New York. He wanted to see if Rosewood General has a good Neurology program."

Toby stepped away from his door towards Hanna, looking a bit amused seeing how uncomfortable Hanna looked. Being the gentleman he is, he put out his hand towards Wren.

"We haven't officially met, Wren. I'm Toby," After a little hesitation Wren responded to his gesture with a firm shake.

"Toby? I'd say our meeting is little overdue," They all give a small little laugh since they all knew of Spencer's past relationship with him. "Well I see you're here for Toby, but hey if you want to grab a bite afterwards, I'm all for it…As friends."

Unable to formulate words, Hanna did not respond so taking it as a cue, turned around and Wren left. Hanna turned to face Toby when Toby took the initiative to start their conversation.

"That was weird. Do you want to come inside or do you want to talk in this sketchy hallway?" Toby laughed trying to ease the air and it worked. Hanna smiled and walked over into the room. There was barely anything in the room except a few items of clothing scattered across one of the beds while the other one had the sheets open as if someone had just slept in them. It was not a completely dirty room, but it was not five star material either.

"What does Mona want?" Hanna asked cutting right to the point.

"That's why you came? I could have spared you the gas over the phone," Toby walked past Hanna and headed towards the sink. He turned on the water and splashed some at his face. As he grabbed the towel to dry off he continued. "She wants you to visit her at Radley. She has gotten quite lonely."

She refused to believe that was all he wanted since ll at school he looked at her as if what he wanted to tell her was the most pressing thing on his mind. Trying to not show how truly scared she was being in the same room with an A member, she began drilling him so that he could tell her what was really on his mind.

"What does she really want?"

"I told you, she just wants to see you," He said still remaining calm.

"You can expect me to believe that after what happened at school."

"Just drop it, Hanna!" Toby threw the towel on the bed and took a step towards her trying to intimidate her. He did, but she didn't let that intimidation stop her. She looked at him straight in the eye as if it would pyre the truth out of him. Just as she was about to give up, he gave in.

"Mona is planning on burning down Radley. She wants my help, but I can't let it happen!" Hanna stepped back, soaking in what just came out of his mouth. She hated Mona for what she did, but she thought that something about her had changed. Clearly it hadn't because why else would she want to do another reckless act? She sat on the tip of the bed, hands cupped to her mouth.

"Why tell just me this? Why not Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"She knows. She is telling Aria and Emily right now and I thought you'd be with them so she could tell you, but I guess not." Hanna jolted up and headed for the door. "Hanna, wait!"

"I need to talk to them!" She ran out the door and didn't bother to close it. Toby was standing in the doorway looking at the mess he just made.


End file.
